


Baby Boy's Not So Secret

by kaidoms



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Switch, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Office AU, age gap
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 08:01:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20078848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaidoms/pseuds/kaidoms
Summary: First week ni Kyungsoo sa kanyang ojt.





	Baby Boy's Not So Secret

**Author's Note:**

> made from the office hoho

“Uy, yan ba yung laging sinusundo ng magarang kotse. RK yan no?” Tanong ng kasamahan nilang taga accounting department na si Seulgi, habang nakatingin sa bagong mukha sa kanilang office building--si Kyungsoo Doh na ikinagulat nila na pumunta ng canteen sa araw na iyon, samantalang simula Lunes ay sa loob ng office kumakain at di nagagawi sa canteen dahil may baon ito lagi.

Pinanood nila ang lalaki nang sabay-sabay. Umorder ito ng dalawang supot ng kanin at umalis.

Sinundan nila ito ng tingin hanggang lumabas na ito ng pinto.

“Di ko knows, besh. Di naman namin siya naitatanong sa family background niya.” Sagot ng ka-department ni Kyungsoo na si Wendy.

“Pero ha, everyday kapag uwian sinusundo, habang tayo jeep lang. Sosyal si baby boy.” Sabi ng bakla sa kanilang grupo na si Kibum. “Kung may papi lang sana ako na susundo ng ganyan tas pak na pak yung sasakyan, I’m a princess na talaga for realz.”

“Daddy niya siguro yung sumusundo sa kanya.” Sagot bigla ng hindi umiimik nilang kaopisina na si Soojung.

Nagtinginan ang lahat sa babaeng ito. “Bakit? Daddy. Tatay. Parang si Taehyung, hatid sundo pa rin ng tatay di ba?”

Tumango ang lahat sa eksplanasyon ng kaopisina.

“Baka nga. Baby boy pa naman din si Kyungsoo parang kailangan pa ihatid sundo. Tsaka ewan, vibes ko sa kanya parang di siya yung someone na mag-cocommute.”

“Feeling ko nga din.” Sang-ayon ni Wendy sa kaibigan. “Cute pa naman din niya ano? Baby na baby.”

“Yuhh, siya man ang baby boy ngayon ng department, pero ako pa rin ang pinakamaganda!” Ngisi ni Kibum na nagpahagalpak ng tawa sa lahat sa kanilang lamesa.

* * *

Uwian na muli at nag-ready na si Kyungsoo. Nag-toothbrush na siya at nag-freshen up. Ilang minute na lang at labasan na.

Masaya naman siya sa first week niya sa pag-oojt. Sa una, medyo awkward pa, pero naging welcoming naman ang mga makakatrabaho niya sa kanya. Lalo na ang boss niya na tawag sa kanya ay, ‘anak’.

Habang hinihintay ang orasan na pumatak ng alas-singko, tinext na niya ni Jongin kung nasan na ito.

_lapit na ko, love. sta. mesa na._

Agad siyang nagreply, _ok ingat ka love_

At pumatak na nga ang alas-singko.

Check muna kung natanggal ba sa saksakan ang pc, patayin ang ilaw, at nagpaalam na siya sa kanyang boss at mga taga-opisina.

“Ma’am, una na po ako.” Malumanay niyang paalam. “Ma’am, Sir, uwi na po ako.” Pagpapaalam din niya sa mga kaopisina na sumabay na rin sa kanya sa pagpapaalam sa kanilang boss na laging nagpapaiwan dahil sa tambak na trabaho.

Pababa ng hagdan, binasa niya ang latest text ni Jongin sa kanya, _dito na ko, love_

Habang binabasa iyon, nagtanong si Wendy sa kanya, “Kyungsoo, may sundo ka na naman ba?”

Nilingon niya ang kaopisin, nginitian at tinanguan bilang sagot. “Hm.”

“Buti ka pa. Hirap pa naman makasakay ng ganitong oras.” Ingit ni Kibum.

“Girl, mag-Angkas ka na lang kasi!”

“Ayoko, mauusukan beauty ko no!”

Pagtungtong sa pinakababa, sumilip si Kyungsoo sa labas saglit at dun niya naaninag niya ang likuran ni Jongin na tila kausap ata ang bodyguard.

Pero bago niya ito tawagin, nag-time out muna siya dahil pinauna na siya ng isa sa mga _thunders_ sa pila. Ganun din sina Kibum na nasa likuran niya.

Pagka-out ay lumabas na siya at siyang ‘bye’ na naman ng mga kaopisina. Liban lang kay Kibum na laging paalam sa kanya ay, ‘Bye baby girl, ingat sila sayo!’

“Daddy Choo!”

Laking gulat niya na hindi lang pala si Jongin ang naghihintay sa kanya. Bitbit din pala ni Jongin ang limang taong gulang nilang anak na si Jaehyo.

“Ser, may anak ka na pala?” Bati sa kanya ni kuya guard na nginitian niya ng tipid.

“Daddy Choo, I _mish_ you.” Nagpakarga ang anak sa kanya at binigyan siya nito ng mariin na halik sa pisngi at yumakap sa kanyang leeg. 

“Miss you din, anak.” Hawi niya sa buhok nito.

Binitbit ni Jongin ang kanyang bag. Tiningnan naman niya ito nang masama dahil, _bat kasama mo si Jaehyo?_

Nginitian lang siya ng boyfriend niyang sampung taon ang agwat sa kanya. “Umuwi ako nang maaga. Nagpumilit naman to sakin na sumama, di naman ako makahindi. Sama ko na daw sabi ng Mama mo.” Umakbay ang lalaki sa kanya at humalik rin sa pisngi niya na siya naming nasaktuhan ng kanyang mga kaopisina pagkalabas.

Nang makita siya ng mga kaopisina, gulat ang namutawi sa kanilang mga mukha. Dumagdag pa ang anak nilang friendly at madaldal kahit sa di kakilala.

“Hello, I’m Jaehyo, are you my Daddee Choo’s _fwends_?”

Nagsalit-salit sila ng tingin sa kanya, kay Jaehyo, kay Jongin, balik sa kanya, balik kay Jongin at balik sa kanya.

Di naman siya manhid, para hindi ma-sense na nasorpresa ang mga ito sa nakikita nila sa ngayon. Di naman ito bago sa kanya kahit na 23 na siya at 33 na si Jongin na nabiyayaan pa ng anak.

“Uh, nak, they are daddy’s officemates.”

“_Opwismweyts_, Daddee?”

Tumango siya sa anak at hinarap ang mga kaopisina. “Anak ko pala. Anak namin ng boyfriend ko. Si Jaehyo.”

Tumingin sila lahat kay Jongin. “Boyfriend ko.” Pakilala niya kay Jongin sa mga ito.

Nginitian sila ni Jongin saglit at binulungan na siya nito ng, “Lika na, Love.”

“Uwi na kami.” Sabi niya sa mga kaopisina na gulat na gulat pa rin. “Say bye to them, nak.”

“Bye bye!” Kaway ng anak sa mga kaopisina hanggang sa ihatid na sila ni Jongin sa Porsche nitong sasakyan.

Pagkaalis ng sasakyan, nagsitinginan sina Kibum, Wendy at Soojung at sabay-sabay na sinabi, “Wow.”


End file.
